Heartless Alchemist
by FullMetal Muggle
Summary: *The thing was just a few feet away from Al now. It jumped into the air, getting ready to strike. “ALPHONSE NO!” Ed jumped in front of his brother as the creature struck*EDIT:STORY IS ON HOLD SORRY TO ALL YOU READERS BUT I HAVE NO INSPIRATION RIGHT NOW D:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever FanFic! I love reading fanfics, especially x-overs with FMA so I decided "Hey why don't I write my own? It's worth a try" ^_^ so here it is. Please read and Review but no flaming! Flame are for Roy Mustang to fight with... and for roasting marshmallows ^-^ Well... Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or Kingdom Hearts. If I owned FMA, Nina and Hughes wouldn't of died! T_T**

The two brothers stood back to back trying to fend off the inky black creatures

that continued to rise up from the ground. They hoped around them as if they

were doing some sort of strange dance, never taking their round bright yellow

eyes off the boys. The blond boy slashed at another creature as it jumped at him.

The creature was knocked to the ground, but it soon got back on its feet and

started to dance around the boys again.

"Man… there's too many of them and we can't even put a scratch on them!"

The blond cursed as he knocked another creature to the ground. His red coat

was torn and specked with blood and black goo from the creatures. He had a cut

just above his eye and it was bleeding profusely. The other boy was wearing an

outfit similar to the blonde's; the only difference was the coat was a Grey-blue

color. He brushed a strain of sandy-brown hair out of his eyes as he watched the

creature's movements closely.

"So what should we do brother?" he asked the blond as he wiped away the blood

trickling down his chin from his lip.

"I'm not sure Al; we can't even harm these things!"

"Maybe we should contact the colonel"

The blond grinned as he proceeded to kick a creature away from him.

"As much as I don't want to; we should. Come on Central HQ isn't far from here."

"But Ed what about these things?"

"We can outrun 'em! Now let's go!" Ed turned and took off down the street

heading towards HQ. Al took off after his brother, the creatures followed close

behind. The creatures continued to swarm and chase after the two boys, some

running after them and some sinking back into the ground and appearing beside

them. One of them appeared beside Ed and jumped on him, grabbing a hold of

his right jacket sleeve. Ed noticed the extra weight and tore the already ripped

sleeve completely off reveling his auto mail arm that reflected the moonlight. He

looked over his shoulder at Al who was starting to fall behind.

"Come on Al! We're almost there!" Suddenly Ed noticed something big moving

behind Al, it was another creature but it was different. This creature resembled

the smaller ones but it was bigger and more muscular. It was much quicker too; it

was gaining on Al and it was getting ready to strike.

"AL, BEHIND YOU!" Ed yelled as he ran back to Al. Al saw Ed and looked back

over his shoulder. Behind him he saw the creature and it was catching up to him

fast. Al stopped and watched, frozen in fear, as the creature ran closer. He didn't

know what to do; his mind told him to run but he felt frozen to the spot.

"RUN AL! GET AWAY NOW!"

The thing was just a few feet away from Al now. It jumped into the air, getting

ready to strike.

"ALPHONSE NO!" Ed jumped in front of his brother as the creature struck. Al

watched wide eyed as the creature's hand melted into his brother chest. All Al

could do was stand there frozen in fear. Ed could feel a sering pain where the

creature's hand plunged into his chest. He wanted to scream out in pain but he

couldn't even if he tried.

"Al... Ge-get out o-of h-he-here!" was all he could manage to say before a wave of

pain washed over him as the creature pulled it's hand back. Ed felt his eyelids

growing heavy as is he was falling asleep but he managed to catch a glimpse of

what the creature was holding before everything went black and he slumped to

the ground. Al stared at a red heart-like crystal that was now floating in the palm

of the creature's hand that was the size of a fist. The creature grasped the heart

tightly as he sunk back into the shadows, obviously uninterested in Al. The

smaller creatures crowded around Ed as they started to grab onto his arms and

legs, pulling him with them as they sunk into the ground. When Al saw this he

immediately ran at them trying to beat back the creatures that were pulling him

down but it was no use. In a matter of seconds the group of creatures was gone

and so was Ed.

"Brother! No!" Al sunk to his knees where his brother was just moments before.

As he sat there the smaller creatures were gathering around him, slowly closing

in on him.

"No…No…It can't be… He can't be gone!" Tears filled Al's eyes as he brought his

hands together and slammed them to the ground. _"He can't be gone! He just _

_can't!" N_othing was happening but he continued to do it over and over again. The

creatures started to grab onto his ankles and some grabbed onto his coat. Al

could feel them pulling him down into the dark tar-like substance that had

appeared underneath him. He struggled to free himself but the more he tried, the

weaker he started to feel. It was like all is energy was being drained away. The

substance was up to his waist and his effort to free himself had stopped all

together._"It's no use..."_ he thought to himself as he continued to sink deeper and

deeper. _"At least I can be with Ed again."_ His vision was starting to blur and his

breath getting shallower with very breath he took. He closed his eyes waiting for

the darkness to completely drag him under. Before he the darkness engulfed him

completely, a blinding flash of light cut through the darkness, but that's all Al

could remember before everything went black.

**Well there you go! First Chapter down ^-^ I think I'm going to have a fun time writing this. Remember, anyone who reviews gets a yummy chocolate chip cookie! **

**Thx for reading^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**^_^ As I promised... I have cookies for CrazyMellow102, Lolmaster27, Pink Roses For The Dead, and Chrosis!! thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**I'm so happy that someone besides me thinks the story is good enough to keep it going xD Enjoy the new chapter and I hope it doesn't feel too rushed since I updated so soon. (Well soon for me I guess ^_^;)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned FMA and KH2 because there would be many changes.... *blushes(^///^)* but sadly.... I don't, but that may change soon *shifty eyes***

**

* * *

  
**

"Is he going to be ok?" A boy who looked to be about 15 asked, looking over at Al who had been propped up against the building in the small alleyway. The boy's hair, that usually stood up in large, light brown spikes, had turned a dark drown and was starting to droop in front of his eyes due to the light rain that had started to fall steadily. He was wearing knee length shorts that had two red pouches on either side of his hips and a black jacket. He was also wearing black and yellow gloves and large yellow shoes and was holding what looked like a large metal key. Another boy walked walked up and stood next to him; wearing a long black cloak, the hood covering his face; his hand clenched tightly around a black blindfold. The boy pulled his hood down so he could get a better look at Al. He looked down at Al, his blue-green eyes showing his concern for the boy.

"He should be fine. He's just getting over the shock of being pulled in by the darkness. Remember when you first got pulled in and you ended up in Traverse Town?" the boy questioned. The spiky brown haired boy nodded and smiled.

"Oh yea.... I was out for a little while wasn't I Riku?"

Riku Grinned at the boy's answer "Yea you were. Pluto found you sitting in one of the alleys and woke you up." the two boys laughed at the memory for a moment before their gaze fell back to the unconscious Al.

"It looks like the heartless were only after him. I don't sense any more around this area of the city." the other boy frowned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why him? Why would they only be after his heart?"

Riku turned towards his friend and shrugged. "Don't know, but I'm sure that they'll be after him again. For now we should wait for the kid to wake up. Sora, you stay here,I'm going to search the rest of the city." Sora looked at Riku in protest.

"Why do I have to stay? I can fight too y'know! I bet I'm stronger then you even!"

Riku sighed in annoyance at his friend. "That's exactly why you need to stay here. If the heartless come back they'll come after him again," Riku thumbed towards Al, " and someone need to protect him. They'll be stronger and I sure there will be more of them."

A large comical sweat drop appeared on Sora's head as he placed his hand behind him head. "Oh yea... I guess you're right about that..."

"Come on Sora would you stop and use your head every once in a while? You're always acting so childish." Riku turned towards the street and pulled out his blade, Way To Dawn. "I'll be back soon if any heartless come then signal me." and then he was off. Sora looked around the alley, holding the Kingdom Key firmly in his hand. _" Why would they be after his heart? What could the heartless want it for?" _he continued to think of the possibilities as he paced the alley and waited for Al to wake.

"_Where am I?" _Al looked around but he could see nothing. Everything was shrouded in darkness.

"**Al! Alphonse!"**

A voice could be heard calling out from somewhere in the darkness, but it was very faint like the person was far away from where he stood. _"Could it be?" _He thought to himself as he stood up slowly. The voice continued to call his name and it was gradually getting louder. _"It is... It's Ed!" _Al took off running into the darkness in front of him, not even sure where he was going, as he answered the voice back. "Brother! Edward!" Suddenly in a great rush of noise the floor around him flew in every direction,but when Al took a closer look he found that what he thought was the "floor" was actual thousands of birds. Al watched mesmerised, as the bird took off into the never-ending darkness above him, reveling a illuminated stain-glass floor. He could make out a few of the pictures that were formed on the floor. The pictures were of the 7 Hommculi: Lust, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, and Pride. _"What is this? Where am I? Where's Ed?"_

"_**Foolish young alchemist, you know so little." **_

Another voice spoke, but it was much different from his brothers that he had heard calling out to him moments ago. This voice was deep and mysterious and something about it sent shivers down his spine. It reminded him of the gate, of the Truth, who had taken his body, and his brothers arm and leg, in exchange for the failed transmutation of their mother.

"Who's there? Where's my brother? What have you done with him?" Al yelled out even though he did not know where the voice was coming from.

"_**Do you have what it takes to save your brother?" **_

As the voice was done speaking Al heard a loud, shattering noise behind him and he turned around quickly to see that the floor was shattering around him! The floor disappeared from underneath him and he was sent falling into the darkness below.

"**Alphonse!" **

Again Al could hear his brother's voice yelling his name; this time it sounded like it came from underneath him. As he looked down he saw a hand reaching up to a blood-red stone _"The philosopher's stone." _Al twisted in mid air so he landed on his feet. Again the voice spoke to him.

"_**Do you have what it takes, young alchemist? Will you do anything to save your brother? Do you have the Key to defeat the Darkness?"**_

"I'll do anything to save him! Anything!' Al yelled out in anger, his hands balled into fists.

"Really Alphonse?" Al heard an all too familiar voice coming from behind him,but it was different. The voice was cold and harsh. _"Could it be?"_ Al turned around to face who was talking to him and he gasped in surprise. _"Brother?" _

"Do you really think you can save me?"

"_That's- That's not Edward!" _the person- well actually thing- that stood behind Al had the appearance of his brother except for 1 detail, it was completely black with large, bright yellow eyes just like the creatures they had fought. Al took a step back from the creature, frightened.

"What's the matter Al? Don't recognise your own brother? The Anti-Ed took a step closer to him.

"You're-You're not E-Ed!" again he took a step away, getting closer to the edge of the platform. Anti-Ed who frowned in false disapproval.

"Now that hurts Al, you don't believe your own brother! But I guess you wouldn't recognise me like this," Anti-Ed laughed harshly, "I save you from those things- the heartless- and now look at me! This is all your fault!" he yelled angrily, making Al flinch at the words.

"_I guess it was all my fault... I could of helped him... I could of saved him... but all I did was stand there... I didn't even try to help!" _

Al took a step forward this time "I-I'm sorry Ed... I want to help you..." he tried to take another step forward but something was stopping him from moving any further. The floor beneath him had changed into the same tar-like substance that had engulfed him in the alley, the substance was wrapping around his ankles keeping him glued to the spot.

"It's too late Al! There's nothing you can do to help me!"

"Brother!" Al was sinking fast. He struggled to get free, calling out to his brother as he reached out his hand. Anti-Ed just stood there and laughed at him coldly.

"Goodbye Alphonse."

"BROTHER! EDWARD!" Al yelled, pleading franticly for his brother to help him.

"_**Do you have the Key?"**_

"_**Can you defeat the Darkness?"**_

"_**Will you save him?"**_

The last image Al saw was his brother grinning maliciously at him before he was once again swallowed by the darkness.

**

* * *

Muahhaha! I love cliff hangers xD I was going to write more but my friends were wanting me to update and wouldn't leave me alone until xDD**

**Don't forget to review!! The more reviews I get the faster the I will update! ^_^**


	3. UPDATE: ON HOLD

**EDIT: Hey guys sorry to say, but.... I'm going to have to put Heartless Alchemist on hold for the moment. =/ I just don't have much inspiration for this story at the moment and I've been really busy with softball conditioning and school work. This doesn't mean I and discontinuing or abandoning the story. I will continue with Captured and I am also working on another Kingdom Hearts OneShot/Songfic called Dirty Pop (but I'm not sure if it's going to end up being RokuSor or AkuRokuDemy :3) Anyways I hope to start working on this very soon when I have the time and inspiration to spare.**

**Thanks Everyone ~ Yuki-Chan :D**


End file.
